


Testing his clones

by FangsofLightening



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Canon Setting, Creampie, F/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Voyeurism, Wall Sex, Young Xehanort - Freeform, a bit of possessiveness, gangbang with clones, improper use of cloning technique
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-26
Updated: 2020-02-26
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:28:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,561
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22912498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangsofLightening/pseuds/FangsofLightening
Summary: The man had attacked her without warning or reason; one misstep would be her death. Yet, the longer the fight went on the more she felt an unexpected desire. Especially with that cloning technique of his. She had one chance, and just hoped he'd be willing.
Relationships: Aqua/Xehanort (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 20





	Testing his clones

Aqua hit the wall hard, stumbling forward and barely managing to block when the man attacked again. Whoever he was, he was relentless. Throwing up a barrier in the hope of catching her breath, Aqua whimpered slightly as he threw out more clones and their onslaught cracked the wall. Her clothing had already been damaged by both his fire and ranged attacks. Both of them were soaked from her water spells, though that did nothing to hinder his ability. She at least hadn't seen the fire again since. 

Preparing another spell, Aqua gasped and lost concentration as her barrier shattered. She had to react quickly, or she'd suffer something worse than torn clothing. Lifting Stormfall and firing off a quick blizzaga didn't do any more than freeze his clones and prevent him from closing in on her. Just a few moments to move, but in that time she could --

Something grabbed her, wrapping around her middle and dragging her toward him. Aqua's eyes widened and she struggled to get away to no avail. There was no avoiding whatever he followed this with. If that's how he wanted to fight, then she'd have to change tactics. Aqua narrowed her eyes and readied herself. 

When she was close enough, Aqua parried his attack and moved in closer. Grabbing his coat with one hand, she used the momentum he had given her to slam into him. The force of their collision sent them to the ground where she spread her legs over his hips. Using both hands to try and pin him, she pressed all her weight onto his larger body. The difference in their physical strength was obvious even with the coat concealing him, but her attempt was working for the time being. 

As much as she wanted to question him, should question him, something about this encounter had awakened a yearning in her minutes ago. The longer their battle went on, the more her body thrummed with desire and want. That had never happened to her before and now, with her thighs on each side of his hips and his body beneath hers, she wanted nothing more than to follow that desire. 

"Your clones--"

Rich laughter interrupted her and she jumped slightly. She hadn't been expecting any reaction from him. 

"I was just trying to kill you, and now that you've got me pinned you ask about my clones?" 

That voice did not help matters. In fact, it made them worse. Aqua shifted on him and immediately regretted the motion, stilling and hoping he didn't somehow notice her predicament. This man was an enemy. Not someone for her to...

"What do you really want?"

Aqua stared down at him. The hood cast a shadow over most of his features but she could see a strong jaw and wide grin. The want to see him grew and she reached for the hood with the intent of revealing him. His hand gripped her wrist hard and he moved her hand away with a low tsk. 

"There's no need for that."

The man flipped them, easily proving that he'd been willingly lying there, and pinned her to the ground with his mass. Aqua squirmed but found herself unable to either move him or get out from beneath him. ...That did absolutely nothing to lower her libido. 

"You didn't summon your keyblade," he observed. "Not very smart Master."

Aqua stared up under the hood, frustrated at the lack of light. 

"The difference in our skills is painfully obvious," Aqua said. "I would lose if our fight continued."

All she could do was hope he changed his mind about fighting her. Losing- dying- here wasn't an option. She still had to find Terra, wherever he was. 

"I see," he chuckled. "You're betting on the possibility that I am not the type to harm an unarmed woman." 

Aqua shook her head. 

"More that you'd appreciate me admitting there's no way I would win against you and leaving me alive."

She wasn't stupid enough to believe he'd suddenly stop his attack because she didn't summon her keyblade and happened to be female. Unless he had some way of knowing, he had attacked her earlier without knowing she could defend herself. For a reason he hadn't mentioned yet and Aqua would ask, but he spoke again. 

"Did you truly wish to talk about my clones or is there something else you aren't mentioning?"

For a few moments Aqua simply stared at his shaded face. What was there to lose, really? Dignity? She was already getting pummeled by this guy. Although, it _would_ be embarrassing to let him know that his clones and general ability to overpower her had affected her so strongly. What kind of woman would he think she was?

The worst that would happen would be suffering a stranger's judgement. Maybe he'd even leave her if he found her odd enough... Then she could leave Ven and go look for Terra. 

"I..." Aqua swallowed and stared at where she assumed his eyes to be in determination. "Can your clones be utilized outside battle?"

Her face was burning, and she shifted nervously beneath him. This was one topic she couldn't be forward about. 

"Possibly, though I've never... Oh," he leaned in closer and Aqua could barely make out more of his attractive face. "Well now isn't that interesting. ...Yes, I believe I can spare the time to play with you."

He withdrew and stood again before looking her over. She could see that much, and even if she couldn't she could feel his gaze. Aqua slowly released a breath and pushed herself onto her elbows. A curaga might be necessary before they could start with anything. 

"Look at all the damage I did to your clothes. ...In just the right places as well."

Unfortunately, she couldn't say the same about his coat. She had maybe singed part of it with a firaga. Maybe. He had done something to reverse what damage he did sustain though, so there was that in her defense.

"Come here," he urged. "Let me fix that for you."

"You can do that?" 

Aqua stood on trembling legs - both from exhaustion and the desire coursing through her - and paused, unsure what exactly to do now. The hooded man stepped into her space, placed his hands on her hips, and uttered something too low for her to understand. 

It wasn't a curaga. The magic felt all wrong. More like... Spacial magic? Something similar at least. Whatever it was, she could feel her wounds heal and her exhaustion fade. When he stepped back she looked at herself to find that her clothing was repaired. 

"What did you do?"

"That isn't important right now."

The leather of his glove touched the bare skin of her cheek, trailing down to her throat. 

"You desired something from me." His hand gently gripped the back of her throat and guided her closer. "What was it?"

He knew. That tone and his earlier comment said it all. Aqua boldly placed her hands on his chest and looked up at him through her lashes. Being on the same page completely untied the nervous knot in her stomach and made this much easier. 

"I want you to fuck me. With your clones."

Completely overwhelming and using her until she couldn't think. Everything that had happened could be put from her mind under a welcome onslaught of pleasure. Her failures, their fates, Master Xehanort's betrayal and losing Master Eraqus...

He hummed and Aqua continued staring, refusing to acknowledge the hand pleasantly stroking her hair. 

"I shall see what I can do." 

She was turned and pulled back against him.

"My clones have yet to be used outside of combat," he said. "Granting you sexual pleasure with them will be an interesting test."

Aqua watched as a clone knelt in front of her and lifted one of her feet. Her shoe was pulled off and set to the side with the other soon following. The original still behind her placed kisses down the side of her throat as his hands followed the curve of her waist and ribs up to her breasts. The gentle way his hands cupped her was such a contrast to the rest of their meeting that she shivered. 

"This harness of yours is in the way," he murmured into her hair. 

His hands tugged up the crossed fabric adorned with her master's symbol and Aqua moved her arms to help him remove the accessory. Before he could drop it to the ground, she grabbed his wrist. 

"Don't."

Aqua gently took it from him to set it down herself. She wouldn't have him, or anyone, dropping the symbol she associated with Master Eraqus in the dirt. Especially in his own home, as twisted as she had made it. 

The man nuzzled her hair with a low chuckle. His hands returned to her breasts and softly squeezed. It was a little embarrassing how quickly her body responded to him but Aqua eagerly pushed into his hands for more. Unzipping the back of her collar, she let the tight fabric fall from around her throat and down to his hands. 

More kisses started from her knee and moved up her thigh, accompanied by hands sliding up onto her wide hips. Aqua looked down, passed his hands fully exposing her breasts, to the clone kneeling in front of her. It would be so easy to pull the hood from the clone and finally see what he looked like. Before she could, the clone was withdrawing from her to summon that glowing weapon of his again. The fact that it was a knife this time didn't stop her from jumping. The man had said that he didn't use the clones out of combat... Was she going to get stabbed? Did she need to defend herself?

"Relax," he whispered into her hair. "You will not be harmed." 

The glowing knife cut into the leather of her corset, lightly touching the skin underneath as it split the material. Aqua flushed as he cut the tight bodyshirt up the middle and pushed it off to the ground. His clone hooked his fingers under the waistband for the rest of her clothing and pulled them down without hesitation. 

Strong hands lifted her from the ground - her startled squeak got a reassuring shush in response - so the clone could fully remove her clothes. Aqua turned her flustered gaze from him and lightly gripped the leather of his coat sleeves. For the first time, she was fully exposed to a man. Her heart pounded loud in her ears as nervous anticipation twisted her insides and her confidence wavered. 

"Well aren't you a lovely sight." 

Aqua released a breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding. The compliment eased her worry and lifted her confidence up again. 

"When do I get to see you?" Aqua tilted her head to try and get a good look under his hood again. He had to be using some sort of concealing magic; there was no way the hood cast that much shadow over his face.

"Seeing me is hardly necessary considering how badly you want it without a glimpse of my face," he pointed out.

Aqua huffed in embarrassment as he set her down on her feet again. He'd have to take the coat off eventually.

"I'm not that-"

Gasping at being pulled back into him once more cut off her sentence. His hand pushed between her thighs, fingers delving into her folds without hesitation. She _should_ be offended at the treatment, but found that she was the opposite.

"You feel quite eager to me." 

The rubbing was rougher than anything she'd tried herself. Aqua leaned back onto him, hips jerking into his bold touch. He was right; she was eager. She wanted everything he would give her. 

"Tell me how you like it," he whispered. "Or you will have to take what I give you."

Excitement tingled over her entire body at the threat. Slowly, she exhaled. If he was going to ask what she liked, she couldn't ignore him. ...She hadn't been that adventurous. 

"That's good," she panted. "Maybe..."

Aqua gently placed her hand on his to guide him. His hand was bigger, his fingers longer, and Aqua shivered as she guided his motions. She could feel her own fluids around his fingers, turning everything slick the more he touched her. Biting her lip out of habit, she guided his fingers into her. Dropping her head back to his shoulder, Aqua released a shuddering exhale as he lifted her and his fingers slid deeper than her own ever could. She felt this full with just his fingers... His cock was bound to be larger... In every way... Aqua moaned and lifted an arm to pull the hood from him as he found a rhythm. 

He was lovely, whoever he was. And around her age by the look of him. Sweat gave his brown skin a shine. Silver hair hung in bangs spilt to frame his beautiful face with the rest of it pushed back in a style reminiscent of Terra's. His hair was longer than Terra's though, thicker and fluffier too, when she moved her hand into it.

"Kiss me," she whispered.

The man obliged, pressing his mouth to hers roughly. His lips were soft and demanding, moving against her own with a passion. Aqua whimpered low in her throat as he dominated the kiss; gasping a moan when teeth nipped at her lip. This was what she'd been wanting.

"Who are you?" 

His chuckle was not a welcome response. Aqua frowned, jerking her head away when he went for another kiss. As much as she did want more of his mouth on hers, she wanted some name to know him by.

"You may call me Xeha," he said after a moment longer. "Your turn Master."

"Aqua."

"Master Aqua," he purred. "A name I won't soon forget."

Fingers curled inside her and she gasped, hand tightening on his soft hair. His responding growl sent another wave of desire over her. She wasn't going to last much longer. Another set of hands caressed her: over her trembling thighs, her sides, her throat, down to her breasts. Which he then took in his hands. The gentle massage was a different pleasure than the fingers roughly plunging in and out of her but no less enjoyable. Aqua pushed her breasts more firmly into his hands desperate for more. 

Both Xehas chuckled but only the clone nuzzled his face into the crook of her throat. Lips brushed her skin for a moment before light nips of lips and teeth added smaller bursts of pleasure. Fingers tugged at her nipples, pushed deep inside her, and Aqua grabbed onto the men to keep herself standing. Shaking legs clamped around his hand as a small cry left her. Pleasure overtook her senses as she lost control of herself, gasping and moaning as he pushed her farther. 

Then he was withdrawing, leaving her trembling and slumped against the clone. 

"It seems we have gotten off track. You said you wanted the clones." 

Two more appeared, smirks on their identical faces. Their gold gazes looked her over as they approached. Without quite thinking about it Aqua straightened to stand on her own. She had to appear strong; surely he would lose interest in a weak-willed woman who submitted so easily.

"There's no point in hiding it;" the taunt came from all around her, "I know how desperately you long to submit to me." 

_Submit_ was lower than the rest of the sentence; spoken as an echoing command that her body screamed for her to obey. A dull throb returned between her legs, her body wanting and aching for him again already. The heavy flush of embarrassment at her own reaction settled over her. 

"Let us please you." 

Aqua whimpered at the low tone. A hand pressed to the space between her breasts and pushed. She didn't fight falling back or the hands that caught and guided her. The ground was hardly comfortable beneath her but that didn't matter when his hands were on her. Caressing, stroking, and massaging her as lips pressed to her skin. A low, breathy moan left her in a slow exhale as she relaxed under their attention. They were so gentle... 

"That's it," he encouraged. "Relax and enjoy yourself." 

Hands had her legs relaxing, easily spread wider before she felt him settling between them. Aqua did her best to ignore the pleasing kisses that replaced the hand on one of her breasts as she looked down at him. Xeha - the clone - regarded her with a fond gaze as he rubbed her thighs. Soft hair tickled the skin of her chest, the lips and tongue over her nipple startling her attention to that clone. He hummed in amusement at her reaction, this time making a show of it as his warm gaze met hers. Aqua arched into him, desperate for more contact and getting it in the form of his mouth closing around her nipple. The soft suckling was more pleasing than she would have expected, the sensation mingling with that of the hands on her body and the other mouth leaving blossoms of pink trailing up her throat. She'd never felt so much at once before. 

Kisses and licks lined her inner thigh up from the top of her stocking. Instinctively, she moved her other leg to try and give him more room. Aqua trembled and grabbed onto the men, head going back into the grass as she closed her eyes. Her breathing was deeper, her excitement flying high as he got closer, closer... there. Her breath left in a sigh as his lips and tongue found her core. At first it was kisses with the occasional lick over her slit. Still enough to send pleasure racing up through her; especially with the others not letting up their own actions. Then his tongue parted her folds to lick at the most sensitive part of her. A low groaned compliment came from the man between her legs and Aqua shifted in a bout of flattered shyness. An lick up and around and she twitched involuntarily at a jolt of pure pleasure. That skilled tongue was quickly driving her to the edge again: every lick heightening the pleasure, every amused hum bringing a moan from her, and every allowance of pushing her sex into his face emboldening her. 

"Xeha--" Aqua gasped. "I--"

"Yes, that's it," he praised. "Chase the pleasure. Relinquish your control." 

His smooth voice and the clone's murmured echoes into her skin sent shivers through her. Kisses and whispered words of endearment-- Hands grabbing and groping her-- Silken strands tangled in her hand as she desperately grabbed for anything to hold onto-- Aqua's breath hitched, heat flooded her, and distantly she could hear his approval. 

When the haze had dissipated, Aqua became distinctly aware of the clones still peppering her in light caresses and gentle kisses. 

"Wonderful display; I take it the clones are satisfactory?"

Aqua looked at him no longer wearing the coat, moving her gaze to take in every curve of his muscular torso. He was far from bulky, but well defined with an air of purpose and grace: the most gorgeous man she'd had the pleasure to lay eyes on. Her hands itched to touch him. To caress and fondle him and repay the pleasure he'd given her. To follow every curve as her eyes were now and push his black pants from his thin hips. An amused chuckle brought her back to the fact that he had asked her a question and she nodded. 

"More than satisfactory. They were perfect." 

"I'm honored to hear that. Now get up," Xeha commanded. "I want you on your hands and knees."

Aqua rolled over with a nod and pushed herself up from the ground. The appreciative murmurs from the clones when she presented herself brought a rush of pride with the embarrassment over the pose. On her hands and knees with her back arched and legs spread in invitation, Aqua felt as if she were on display. Technically, she was on display... She hadn't felt so uncomfortably excited before. Holding herself perfectly still in anticipation, she slowly released a breath. 

"Beautiful form," Xeha praised. 

He knelt in front of her, not touching her any more than two fingers under her chin to direct her gaze up to his. He searched her expression for a few moments, his own something serious. 

"You seem to have some discomfort."

This was her chance to back out and change position to something less... objectifying. If his clones were to use her, this was a good position for it. It was just the two of them.

"It's new; I'll be fine." 

The smile he gave was fond as his hand moved, tucking some hair behind her ear to reveal more of her face before petting back over the rest of it. 

"I'll trust your judgement."

Xeha leaned closer and kissed her sweetly, reassuringly, before withdrawing to stand again. 

Hands touched her back, lightly tracing over her shoulders and following the curve of her pose before grabbing her ass. Aqua's eyes widened at the unexpected grope, cheeks heating more when he hummed appreciatively. Xeha rubbed down her thighs, bringing his hands back up and over, gently pushing her torso closer to the ground. She was ready yet still jumped when the head of his cock rubbed over her entrance. Briefly it occurred to her that she had no idea how big he was. She had no idea what she should be expecting; couldn't mentally prepare for it aside from finally having a proper cock filling her. 

Which he did. Slowly. Feeling his hard length stretch her open sent shivers of pleasure up her spine. He was warm and real and she could lose herself in these sensations. Inch by inch he pushed deeper into her until his body met hers and she felt stuffed. Aqua shifted slightly on him with a sigh. Just feeling him fill her so completely was incredible but she needed more. 

"Xeha... You're... Please move." 

Hands gripped her hips, palms and fingers warm on her skin. Gentle kisses crossed over the base of her neck. A whispered 'as you wish' brought a smile to her lips. Then he was moving: shallow hard thrusts, every deep rub of his cock against her inner walls heavenly. Aqua looked at the ground as she shuddered a low moan. Xeha picked up the pace and she urged him to go harder still. Her wish was granted, Xeha pounding into her and gripping her with force she was certain would bruise. 

His hands lifted her to change the angle of his thrusts. Aqua moaned again as his cock slid just a fraction deeper. She could see Xeha walking around them, could feel his gaze on her as his clone rode her hard. Every loud slap of their bodies meeting, every deep plunge of his cock, brought her closer to the edge. Pleasure fogged her mind as the harsh rhythm continued and her arms gave up supporting her. It was too much, exactly what she needed, and she went right over the edge again. He wasn't too far behind her then he pulled out. 

Aqua gave herself a few moments before lifting herself onto her elbows again.

"Come on," Aqua urged, "I'm not going anywhere." 

Xeha chuckled and another entered her. Aqua eagerly pushed back to meet him, flashing a smile at the real Xeha. This clone didn't need told how; starting at a pace that matched the previous's. Aqua moaned, eagerly submitting to the debauchery of being taken repeatedly by his clones. Used until her thoughts were a haze of pleasure and their mixed fluids dripped down her thighs. Fucked while the real Xeha watched her fall into total euphoria, offering words of praise and encouragement. 

"Open your mouth."

Was he planning... Aqua took a moment to prepare herself, watching his approach. She had thought he was big before; the thought of trying to fit it in her mouth had worry rearing up again. There was no way-- Xeha stopped in front of her and Aqua tilted her head to look up at him, eyes locking with his for a few moments. Lifting her body from where she'd slumped, she placed a hand on his hip for support as the other pressed into the grass. Swallowing her nervousness worked enough for her to open her mouth wide. Xeha brushed some hair from her face, then she was tasting him. 

At first Aqua wrinkled her nose. It was a unique taste and not at all something she liked. And he was big; the weight of him uncomfortable in her mouth. Aqua shifted position with a small whine. Maybe with a better angle-- Xeha held her head in place.

"Remember to breathe," Xeha said. 

Aqua tried taking a calming breath through her nose. The heady scent of him filled her senses and she whined. Eager to please the man willing to entertain her fantasy, and who had already pleased her multiple times, Aqua tried sucking. It wasn't too difficult to get the hang of, though she was certain she was doing a terrible job. Her cheeks burned as she stopped, a groaned 'keep going' the only reason she tried again. Everything was fine, she was doing well enough for him and that was the best she could hope for, until he pushed too far and she gagged. Instantly he pulled her back from him and she coughed before looking up at him apologetically. 

"Apologies, Aqua," he said. 

Moving her hand from his hip to the base of his cock, she hesitantly brushed her fingers over the heated skin. There was no way all of it was going to fit in her mouth. So maybe... Aqua pulled her glove off and wrapped her hand around him, moving her hand up his length. Biting her lip slightly, she looked up at him. 

"Let me... I want to try," Aqua said. 

He smiled down at her and she grew bolder about pumping his cock. She wasn't entirely sure what she was doing but maybe if she controlled how much she took in... Aqua leaned forward again to lick the fluid from the tip before taking him in her mouth once more. She sucked again, carefully taking in more as he groaned over her. His hand was in her hair again; holding but nothing more. Continuing to move her hand over him was helping, she thought. Aqua moaned in response to his own panted groaning, withdrawing for a moment to take a breath before returning farther down his length. 

She was getting used to this now, the taste worth the pleasured groans he gave her. His hips thrust against her slightly but not too much; Aqua suspected he was close... Then he was suddenly gone. She fell forward slightly, blinking out of surprise in time to see a light blue whip slice through the air. It narrowly missed her, but easily dismissed the rest of the clones. 

Desperate longing filled Xeha's burning gold eyes as he advanced on her. Aqua lost her other glove and sleeves and carefully stood, positioning herself closer to the wall with an amused smile. He wanted her to himself that badly? Laughter bubbled up and spilled from her as he shoved her into the wall, pressing against her and growling. Possessive was the only word that would describe this. ...She found herself wanting more of it. 

"Now who's desperate and eager?"

There was a brief smile that sent her heart racing, then he was frowning again. 

"Be quiet." 

Aqua shifted up, placing an arm over his shoulder. His hold on her shifted to grip her thigh, other hand lifting her slightly higher on the wall. Then he was entering her. Aqua sighed contentedly, looping her arms around him as they got settled with her between him and the wall. Xeha wasted no time in taking her, driving into her with enough force for her to bounce against the wall. With him so close, she could hear his grumbled curse as he stilled and flooded her, obviously too soon for his liking. A growl in which she could only make out the word 'time' sent shivers down her spine and she pressed closer to him as that same magic from earlier enveloped them. 

He sighed against her throat, nuzzled her for a brief moment. This time his thrusts were slower and more controlled. Aqua sighed as well, dropping her hands from his shoulders to his chest and lightly pushing. Xeha listened to the silent request and straightened. 

Aqua pressed her hands to his defined pectorals, palming him for a few moments. Her fingers lingered on his hard nipples to return his earlier touches with some of her own. Every moan he gave her in response was music to her ears. Aqua moved her hands lower as his own shifted on her thighs. There was power in his slender frame; power she had experienced firsthand but that didn't compare to feeling it beneath her hands like this. She dipped her fingers into every curve of him, followed the definition of his muscle down to where their bodies met. Her touch flit over to his arms, tracing a different path back up all the way to his jaw to cup his face in her hands. Dragging a thumb over smooth lips had his eyes opening to look at her with calm affection. Aqua smiled and leaned in to kiss him softly. 

He sighed into her, his own hand brushing through her hair to gently hold her. Aqua flushed when he pressed his forehead against hers, eyes closed with a serene smile across his lips. Playing with his soft hair, she closed her own eyes and didn't dare speak lest she ruin the mood. 

Then he was speeding up again, gently nipping her lower lip before withdrawing to a better position. Aqua's eyes fluttered closed and she softly moaned, grabbing onto his shoulders as he steadily returned to their rough rhythm. This time they tumbled over the edge together in a rush of kisses and heat. A few moments passed where they held each other, catching their breath and calming down. 

Xeha stepped back, pulling out of her and setting her on her feet. Aqua needed a few moments longer, taking the time to go over how she was feeling. She was aching in places she hadn't realized she could ache. She was tired, sweaty, and her inner thighs were a mess. Casting a few water spells had her cleaned, more or less, then she carefully dried herself with some fire. 

Cleaned as she was going to get without bathing, Aqua went to retrieve her clothes. Xeha was picking up her cut corset, a clock appearing over it as the fabric mended itself. That's what he was doing; using some sort of time magic. Aqua wanted to ask him about it; the way he had utilized it would be very helpful if she could manage it herself.

"I take it we passed the test?"

For a brief moment as she stepped into her shorts Aqua had no idea what he was talking about. Then she remembered his comment back at the beginning of it all. She smiled and nodded; there was no question about it. 

"With perfect marks." 

Xeha chuckled and held her mended corset and shirt to her. Aqua gratefully accepted her shirt, quickly pulling it on and setting it into place. Next came the flowing belt accessory, then the corset. Aqua looked around for her harness, finding it in his hands. 

"Allow me." 

Cheeks reddened and she giggled slightly as she raised her arms for him. He carefully set the crossed harness in place around her chest, briefly brushing his hand over the symbol at the center.

"You should go to Radiant Garden," Xeha said. 

"Why?" She had to find Terra and save him, but if Radiant Garden was in danger she could take a quick look. Maybe she'd get lucky and find Terra as well. 

Aqua gracefully sat down to pull her shoes on, wiping off what dirt she could from the bottom of her stockings. 

"You will find your friend there."

Aqua looked up at him in alarm- how did he know she was searching for Terra? Getting to her feet, she resisted the urge to draw her keyblade on him. That would not end well for her regardless of what had just transpired between them. The air around them was distorting just like it had been when he first attacked her. She recognized it for what it was now: distortions in time itself. 

Xeha chuckled and stepped closer, pressing his mouth to hers in a kiss that took her breath away. 

"Good luck Master Aqua," he whispered. "You're going to need it." 

He was gone and she was left standing there in shock. What had just... Time. He went through time. Xeha-- Oh, no. Silver hair, gold eyes, brown skin-- No no no. _Xeha_ \- Aqua shook her head and hit the activation for her armor. She could process that later. Right now, she had to save Terra. 

Radiant Garden, he'd said. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

**Author's Note:**

> I never know how to tag porn so if I missed any this should have please do let me know


End file.
